The Theme song of the Skittlez group
Like every group should, The Skittlez Group also has their own theme song! It is not made by one of the Skittlez members, and, (and this might come as a surprise to some of you) is not about rainbows. What can be said about the song, is that it is infamous, and when the Skittlez members hear this song, they can't help but sing along with their epic theme song! (Especially when it's friday) Got any idea about the song already? Well, I'll just spoil it for you, it's the song 'Friday' from Rebecca Black! Below, as you can see, are the incredibly deep and meaningful lyrics of this amazing themesong. (Yeah, Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ark) Oo-ooh-ooh, hoo yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah Yeah-ah-ah Yeah-ah-ah Yeah-ah-ah Yeah-ah-ah Yeah, yeah, yeah Seven a.m., waking up in the morning Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal Seein' everything, the time is goin' Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin' Gotta get down to the bus stop Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends (My friends) Kickin' in the front seat Sittin' in the back seat Gotta make my mind up Which seat can I take? It's Friday, Friday Gotta get down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend Friday, Friday Gettin' down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend Partyin', partyin' (Yeah) Partyin', partyin' (Yeah) Fun, fun, fun, fun Lookin' forward to the weekend 7:45, we're drivin' on the highway Cruisin' so fast, I want time to fly Fun, fun, think about fun You know what it is I got this, you got this My friend is by my right, ay I got this, you got this Now you know it Kickin' in the front seat Sittin' in the back seat Gotta make my mind up Which seat can I take? It's Friday, Friday Gotta get down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend Friday, Friday Gettin' down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend Partyin', partyin' (Yeah) Partyin', partyin' (Yeah) Fun, fun, fun, fun Lookin' forward to the weekend Yesterday was Thursday, Thursday Today i-is Friday, Friday (Partyin') We-we-we so excited We so excited We gonna have a ball today Tomorrow is Saturday And Sunday comes after ... wards I don't want this weekend to end R-B, Rebecca Black So chillin' in the front seat (In the front seat) In the back seat (In the back seat) I'm drivin', cruisin' (Yeah, yeah) Fast lanes, switchin' lanes Wit' a car up on my side (Woo!) (C'mon) Passin' by is a school bus in front of me Makes tick tock, tick tock, wanna scream Check my time, it's Friday, it's a weekend We gonna have fun, c'mon, c'mon, y'all It's Friday, Friday Gotta get down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend Friday, Friday Gettin' down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend Partyin', partyin' (Yeah) Partyin', partyin' (Yeah) Fun, fun, fun, fun Lookin' forward to the weekend It's Friday, Friday Gotta get down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend Friday, Friday Gettin' down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend Partyin', partyin' (Yeah) Partyin', partyin' (Yeah) Fun, fun, fun, fun Lookin' forward to the weekend (wow, you actually read them?)